clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
What An Icon
What An Icon 'is the fourth episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Danny Gluck, praising Lucifurry for making merge, something he failed to do in his first season. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Dance Contest'' Contestants will compete in a Dance Contest, attempting to get the highest score they can for the various dance moves. The contestant who scores the highest, wins immunity.. '''Winner: Isaac Episode Night Eight Esquinas Tribe Isaac and Danny Gluck return back to camp after the stressful tribal, with just the two of them all alone, a familiar feeling for Isaac now. Isaac makes his way over to the shelter, heading off to bed with Danny Gluck, before the camera fades out. Day Nine Bocadilo Tribe The camera fades back in, now to the early morning at the Bocadilo camp, where Zakriah is shown waking up in the morning. As he reaches into his bag, he notices a sealed envelope, quickly grabbing his bag and running into the forest to read it. Zakriah: Oh my... (reading) Josephine has left a parting gift for you; this is the Strand of Snack. This necklace is of no use now, but if you remain holding it at the final four, you may cast an extra vote at that tribal council, a homage to Season 4's winner, Snack, who used the final four to make a huge play that won him the game. Note: If you are voted out, unlike the other two necklaces, this can be willed off to someone else like a legacy.' ''LEGACY ADVANTAGE! (Zakriah races back into camp, quietly waking up Amanda, before showing it to her.) 'Zakriah: '''It's a legacy advantage except instead of immunity it's a double vote! '''Amanda: '''How? What happened? '''Zakriah: '''Posie was voted out. '''Amanda: '''Aw. '''Zakriah: '''When she went on the forest quest, she got a special power. As Zakriah and Amanda converse, John Cody and Lucifurry begin waking up, so they quickly stop talking. Day Nine Fuczak Tribe As the four Bocadilo members all sit in the shelter, they notice a boat approaching in the distance, suddenly dropping off Danny Gluck and Isaac to the beach, who go racing up to camp. '''Zakriah: '''Merge! (Zakriah quickly turns to the rest of the Bocadilo members before Isaac and Zakriah reach them.)'' 'Zakriah: '''Amanda, let's pick off the boys and keep the puffles. ''(Isaac and Danny Gluck both reach the camp, with all six contestants happily greeting each other, with the exception of Isaac who turns a cold shoulder to Lucifurry and John Cody.) 'Isaac: '''Why did two puffles make merge? '''Danny Gluck: '''Messy. ''(Everyone goes silent with John Cody and Lucifurry looking upset.) 'Zakriah: '''It's because posie is a flop. '''Amanda: '''Yay? ''(Having not even made merge last time, Lucifurry ignores Isaac, staying proud of himself.) '''Zakriah: '''Yaaaas Lucifurry! '''Danny Gluck: '''Lmao what an icon. Following the brief conversations, the camera fades out. Night Nine Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in, now in the midst of night at the Fuczak tribe, where Danny Gluck and Isaac are seated by the fire, talking about the game. '''Isaac: '''Can we agree to pick off the puffles? '''Danny Gluck: '''Yes. '''Isaac: '''Thank fuck. '''Danny Gluck: '''Which puffle first? '''Isaac: '''Lucifurry. '''Danny Gluck: That's what I'm doing then. (Isaac and Danny Gluck shake hands, before Isaac goes off on his own for a walk, the camera focused in on Danny Gluck, who sighs.) Following Danny Gluck's confessional, the camera fades out. Day Ten Immunity Challenge The camera fades in to the next morning at the challenge, with the camera focused on Jeff. Probst: 'Come on in guys! ''(The final six all walk in, taking their place on their tribe mat.) 'Probst: '''Alright, let's get to today's immunity challenge. You'll each be competing in a dance contest, needing to play on medium difficulty on the track The Generic Way. The person who hits the most dance moves correctly will score the most points, and will win individual immunity. Let's get to it. ''(Everyone takes their places on their dance mats.) '''Probst: '''Survivors ready? GO! '''Challenge Summary: * Zakriah and John Cody both do terribly, neither of them doing particularly well and missing a lot of the dance moves. * Lucifurry keeps up well at the start, determined to win, but as the moves begin to get more difficult he starts struggling, eventually missing too many to keep up with the other three. * Amanda and Danny Gluck both barely miss a point, dancing like there lives depend on it, but ultimately Isaac gets into too good of a groove, flawlessly hitting move after move, outscoring them both. 'Probst: '''ISAAC WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY! '''Isaac: '''Oh wow. '''Probst: '''Isaac, come on over. ''(Isaac walks over, getting the necklace put around him by Jeff.) 'Probst: '''With this around your neck you're guaranteed a spot in the final five. As for the rest of you, someone will be going home at tonight's tribal council. Grab your stuff, head on out, goodnight. ''(Everyone begins walking out of the challenge, with the camera focused on Isaac, who glances at Lucifurry and John Cody with a smile on his face.) Following Isaac's confessional, the camera fades out. Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in to the Fuczak tribe all arriving back at camp setting down their belongings. 'Isaac: '''Bye Lucifurry! ''(Upset, Lucifurry and John Cody both walk into the forest to figure out who to vote, with Isaac and Danny Gluck then also heading off in a different direction leaving Amanda and Zakriah at the shelter.) 'Amanda: '''So we vote off a member of the group? '''Zakriah: '''Yeah. '''Amanda: '''Isaac is the furry, right? '''Zakriah: '''Yes. '''Amanda: '''Let's vote him. '''Zakriah: '''We can't. Do John Cody or something. '''Amanda: '''Aw, no. '''Zakriah: '''We can do Lucifurry then? '''Amanda: '''Okay... ''(Amanda, not wanting to turn against the puffles, sighs, before glancing over at her bag.) (There is a timeskip to late in the afternoon as the sun is setting, with everyone packing up their bags and getting ready to go to tribal. It focuses in on Danny Gluck, who looks nervous about tribal.) (Finally, it pans to Amanda as they all walk down the beach, who looks around at everyone else.) Following Amanda's confessional, the camera fades to black. Night Ten Tribal Council The camera fades back in as everyone walks into tribal, taking their places on the seats. 'Probst: '''It is time to vote, John Cody, you're up. ''(John Cody walks up to vote, casting his vote and placing it in the urn. A few more people go up to vote, before Isaac heaps up, casting a vote for Lucifurry, holding it up to the camera.) (Isaac places his vote in the urn, before Amanda finally heads up, casting a vote which isn't shown.) (Amanda places her vote in the urn, before heading back to sit down.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a brief timeskip as Jeff goes to get the voting urn, returning with it in hand.) 'Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so... ''(The camera focuses in on Amanda as she looks over to the two puffles, then to her bag, pondering what to do.) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Probst: '''Alright. I'll now read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LUCIFURRY. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LUCIFURRY. (2-0) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH. (2-1) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH. (2-2) ''(Zakriah raises an eyebrow.) 'Probst: '''That's two votes Lucifurry, two votes Shapeshift... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LUCIFURRY. (3-2) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fourth person voted out and the third member of the jury... Lucifurry. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch. ''(Lucifurry goes over to grab his torch, before placing it in front of Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Lucifurry, your tribe has spoken. Time for you to go. ''(Jeff snuffs his torch, before Lucifurry makes his way out of tribal.) '''Probst: '''Congratulations to all of you on making the final five. While tonight's vote may have been fairly unanimous, cracks will eventually start to show. Grab your stuff and head on out, goodnight. The final five all pick up their belongings, heading out of tribal, as the camera fades to black and the credits roll.